Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Power Rangers Jungle Fury is the 16th series of the television series. Unlike any series of the show, it did not include a crossover with previous series nor having a Pink Ranger. During the series, it received mixed to negative reviews. Juken Sentai Gekiranger 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury Logo' Jungle Fury Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Jungle Fury Rangers' 'Jungle Master Mode Rangers' 'Evil Rangers' 'Jungle Fury Rangers' Prjf-red.jpg|Casey Rhodes Prjf-yellow.jpg|Lily Chilman Prjf-blue.jpg|Theo Martin Prjf-wolf.jpg| R.J. Robert James Prjf-rhino.jpg|Dominic Hargan Prjf-elephant2.jpg|Masters Phant Prjf-bat.jpg|Masters Swoop Prjf-shark.jpg|Masters Finn Prjf-lion.jpg|Dai Shi Jarrod Prjf-chameleon.jpg|Camille 'Jungle Master Mode Rangers' Prjf-rg-red-master.jpg|Casey Rhodes Prjf-rg-yellow-master.jpg|Lily Chilman Prjf-rg-blue-master.jpg|Theo Martin 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury Ranger Form 16' 'Rangers Season Jungle Fury 16' 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury Ranger Form Master Mode 16' 'Rangers Jungle Master Mode' 'Evil Rangers' 'Jungle Fury Rangers Names Photos' Casey Rhodes2.jpg|Casey Rhodes Lily Chilman2.jpg|Lily Chilman Theo Martin2.jpg|Theo Martin R.J. Robert James.jpg|R.J. Robert James Dominick Hargan.jpg|Dominic Hargan Prjf-rg-masters spirit jungle rangers.png| Masters Spirit Jungle Rangers Master Phant.jpg|Masters Phant Master Swoop.jpg|Masters Swoop Master Finn.jpg|Masters Finn Prjf-rg-spiritrangers.png|Spirit Jungel Ranger Prjf-rg-elephant spirit rangers.png|Elephant Ranger Prjf-rg-bat spirit rangers.png|Bat Ranger Prjf-rg-shark spirit rangers.png|Shark Ranger Prjf-rg-daishi.png|Dai Shi Jarrod.jpg|Jarrod Jarrod 2 Jungle Fury Prjf-vi-jarrod03.jpg|Jarrod 2 Jungle Fury Black Lion Warrior Prjf-rg-camille.png|Camille Camillie 2 Jungle Fury Camille.jpg|Camillie 2 Jungle Fury Green Chamelon Warrior 'Allies' *Sarah Thomson as Fran: She is one of the Rangers' friends and has a crush on Dominic. *Aljin Abella as Luen Martin: Theo's identical twin brother. *Kelson Henderson as Flit: Camille's former sworn enemy who was turned into a fly, but in the penultimate episodes, he was reverted back into a human. 'Jungle Masters' The Jungle Masters are ranger-like mentors who transforms into the spirits. Each spirit has a Zord except Master Phant, Finn and Swoop, who can merge their Zords with them to become the Spirit Rangers and Master Mao, who was originally the mentor of the Rangers. *Bruce Allpress as Master Phant *Paul Gittens as Master Finn *Oliver Driver as Master Swoop *Nathaniel Lees as Master Mao: The Rangers' original mentor until he was killed by Dai Shi. The master of the Caracol spirit. *Andrew Laing as Master Lope *Michelle Langstone as Master Guin *Stig Eldred as Master Rilla 'Villains' * Dai Shi / Jarrod * Camille 'Five Fingers of Poison' * Rantipede : "A hundred legs to strike you-Rantipede!" * Gakko : "Master of trickery and deceit-Gakko!" * Toady : ? * Stingerella : "Queen of the toxic dance-Stingerella!" * Naja : "Fangs full of venom-Naja!" 'Overlords' * Carnisoar - The Sky Overlord * Jellica - The Water Overlord * Grizzaka - The Earth Overlord 'Phantom Beast Generals' * Snapper : "Phantom Beast General Snapper, with the Spirit of the Snapping Turtle!" * Whiger : "A Phantom Beast General, holds the spirit of the White Tiger!" * Scorch : "Phantom Beast General Scorch, with the Spirit of the Avalon Dragon!" 'Weapons' * Claw Cannon * Control Dagger * Shark Sabers * Jungle Fan * Jungle Mace * Jungle Bo * Jungle Tonfa * Junglechucks 'Gear' * Claw Boosters * Rhino Morpher * Wolf Morpher * Solar Morphers 'Megazord' * Rhino Warrior Mode * Jungle Master Megazord with Shark Power * Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power * Jungle Master Megazord with Elephant Power * Jungle Master Megazord * Wolf Pride Megazord * Jungle Pride Megazord with Shark Power * Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power * Jungle Pride Megazord with Elephant Power * Jungle Pride Megazord 'Zords' * Fury Chamellon * Fury Lion * Fury Rhino Steel * Fury Antelope * Fury Pinguin * Fury Gorilla * fury Wolf * Fury Shark * Fury Bat * Fury Elaphant * Fury Jaguar * Fury Cheetah * Fury Tiger 'Episodes' #'Welcome to the Jungle (1)' #*'Three members of the Pai Zhuq Academy are chosen to safeguard an ancient evil, Dai Shi, who has been imprisoned for thousands of years. One of the students, Jarrod, however, is rejected in favor of the inexperienced Casey, creating dissension between the two.' #'Welcome to the Jungle (2)' #*'Casey, Theo & Lily become employees at their mentor RJ’s Pizza Parlor, and unless they can become capable of wielding their weapons, they wont be taught the skills required to stop the rampaging Mantor.' #'Sigh of the Tiger' #*'Casey becomes frustrated with irrelevant housework rather than any kind of training from RJ.' #'A Taste of Poison' #*'Dai Shi, in the body of Jarrod, reveals his prescience to the remaining students and summons the five fearsome poisons to destroy the team.' #'Can't Win Them All' #*'Theo embarrasses himself in battle and pulls out of the team.' #'Dance the Night Away' #*'Lily is faced with conflict between Casey & Theo, and their disagreements prevent all three from using their new Claw Cannon.' #'Pizza Slice of Life' #*'Casey is placed in charge of RJ’s parlor, but he decides to loosen control and allow his friends to do whatever they believe is better for the business. Meanwhile, Naja schemes to overthrow Dai Shi, but Camille discovers this treacherous scheme and puts her life in jeopardy to protect her master.' #'Way of the Master' #*'After being humbled in battle by Pangolin, the Jungle Fury Rangers are told to seek out the Jungle Mace.' #'Good Karma, Bad Karma' #*'Casey attempts to teach a young boy named Josh not to steal whilst Carnisoar travels to the past with Jarrod to eliminate his good deeds and return completely dedicated to chaos.' #'The Blind Leading the Blind' #*'Theo’s endless multitasking puts him at risk in battle against Bai Lai & Carden.' #'Pushed to the Edge' #*'Camille, rejected yet again, decides to search for a new master. But will the Sea Overlord Jellica prove to be a suitable replacement, or a new threat to Dai Shi?' #'One Master too Many' #*'The arrival of Master Finn takes a considerable toll on RJ when it is revealed that Finn is his estranged father.' #'Ghost of a Chance (1)' #*'Dai Shi reaches the second level of his development, allowing him to finally emerge and engage with a group of overconfident Jungle Fury Rangers in physical combat.' #'Ghost of a Chance (2)' #*'As Jarrod continues to torture a captive RJ, the Jungle Fury Rangers resolve to locate and retrieve the final three masters and finish their training.' #'Bad to the Bone' #*'Lily, teased relentlessly by her friends for being too nice, elects to show a different side to her personality when one of Porcupongo’s quills affects her rationality and self-control.' #'Friends Don't Fade Away' #*'Following a battle with Dai Shi, RJ finds difficulty controlling his animal spirit, transforming into a ferocious werewolf.' #'No 'I' in Leader' #*'Casey begins to feel insignificant in light of RJ’s new status as a Power Ranger.' #'True Friends, True Spirits' #*'When RJ saves Flit’s life, a bond begins to form between the two. Confiding in RJ his own secrets, Flit elects to help the Jungle Fury Ranger in battle against an enemy spirit sent by Grizzaka to cause friction between RJ and his animal spirit.' #'Path of the Rhino' #*'The Jungle Fury Rangers identities are discovered by a student of Master Mao, Dominic. Feeling his purpose has now been realized, Dominic vows to prove himself to the Power Rangers & RJ by mastering the spirit of the Rhino, but Casey is uncertain of Dominic’s abilities.' #'Dash for the Dagger' #*'The Jungle Fury Rangers & Dominic unite in a quest for an ancient dagger that provides any who wield it mastery over the Rhino Nexus.' #'Race to the Nexus' #*'The Jungle Fury Rangers challenge the might of Dai Shi, The Overlords & the Control Dagger as the spirit of the Rhino and the fate of the nexus hangs in the balance.' #'Arise the Crystal Eyes' #*'Dai Shi & The Overlords harness the energies of the Crystal Eyes to unleash The Phantom Beasts, a formidable enemy of the Pai Zhuq Masters.' #'Fear and the Phantoms' #*'The Phantom Beasts overwhelm the Pai Zhuq Masters and turn them against their own students.' #'Blue Ranger, Twin Danger' #*'RJ develops a new weapon he believes is capable of delaying the advancing Spirit Rangers as they inflict havoc on the city and their own students.' #'One Last Second Chance' #*'With The Spirit Rangers proving too formidable, RJ decides that he must risk destroying an important part of his life to ensure everything he holds sacred survives.' #'Don't Blow That Dough' #*'The Jungle Fury Rangers are captured and forced to participate in a trivia quiz based around their previous adventures.' #'Tigers Fall, Lions Rise' #*'Casey is left despondent and lost after his tiger spirit is drained from him. Dai Shi & Camille gain stronger forms as Casey watches a prized student reach levels that remind him of his former strengths.' #'The Spirit of Kindness' #*'Dai Shi, angered that Whiger’s taking of the Tiger Spirit neither broke or destroyed Casey, punishes him by seizing his own powers. Casey befriends his fallen adversary, and the two decide to work together in freeing the other Jungle Fury Rangers and several helpless civilians from Dai Shi’s gigantic rattraps.' #'Maryl and the Monkeys' #*'When Camille steals a formula a scientist named Maryl is developing as part of her genetic cloning experiments, she begins to overpopulate the area with a cloned legion of monkeys.' #'To Earn Your Stripes' #*'Lilly & Theo, after months of hardship, combat and bravery receive their Master Stripes, but Casey does not. Feeling that he has failed the team, the Red Ranger walks off to ponder his place in life and finds Jarrod attempting to save Camille’s life.' #'Path of the Righteous' #*'Casey, convinced that Jarrod can be saved from Dai Shi’s evil clutches, follows his heart and makes preparations to confront his nemesis.' #'Now the Final Fury' #*'Dai Shi continues to gather the powers of fear and generates enough energy to open a portal to the Spirit World that frees all of his fallen warriors. Now the Jungle Fury Rangers, joined by their masters and the redeemed Jarrod, must make a final stand to save the universe from Dai Shi’s ancient evil once and for all.' Trivia *This is the first series to feature rangers using their Zords to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. *This is the first series to have a Purple Ranger. Morgana doesn't count as she is only a ranger-like character and neither is Koragg, as his designation is Knight. *This is the second series featuring rangers chosen from a school of martial arts discipline -- the first being Ninja Storm. *This is the third series to feature rangers (Spirit Rangers) that are not adapted from Sentai. *This is the second series where the foot soldiers retain their name from the original Japanese Counterpart-- the first being Wild Force. *In this season all of the episodes titles are four words long. *This is the second season to have a second Blue Ranger. Ninja Storm was the first. *This is the third season to have the main villains (Jarrod and Camille) join the team as ranger-like allies. First being Karone in Lost Galaxy, the second being Koragg/Leanbow in Mystic Force. *This is the 3rd series that the current team doesn't teamup with the preceding team. (The first was Ninja Storm the second was Mystic Force). *It's also notable that this is the first season since Turbo where the Red Ranger doesn't have to upgrade to a battlizer mode. *This is the first time since Koragg, where Camille remains loyal to her master, but is the first general since Ecliptor not to be corrupted or turned against her master. *This is the fifth series not to feature a Pink Ranger, the first was the Alien Rangers, the second was Wild Force (Yet Alyssa's white suit shows some pink), the third was Ninja Storm, and the fourth was Dino Thunder. *This is the first season where there are rangers without belts, Except for Dominic. *This is the second season to have a parent(s) & children angle (RJ & Master Finn). *Michelle Langstone makes her second appearance in the Power Rangers world but this time as Master Guin. *This is the third series where to start off with only three rangers, the first being Ninja Storm and then Dino Thunder. *This is the second series to have a full "down under" cast (composed of three Aussies and two Kiwis). *This is the third season where a mentor/teacher became a Ranger. The first was Dino Thunder where Dr. O was a teacher to the Rangers but later joined the team as the Black Dino Ranger and the second was SPD with Doggie Cruger as the Shadow Ranger. Mystic Force's Udonna doesn't count as she was already the White Mystic Ranger from the beginning. *This Is The Final Series To Be Aired On Jetix And Toon Disney, Due To Toon Disney And Jetix Changing To Disney XD *This is the second season where the starting rangers morphers are not the same as their Sentai counterparts (Jungle Fury Solar Morphers as sunglasses and Gekiranger 'GekiChanger '''as guantlets). The first was the Magna Defender Morpher from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. *With the Solar Morphers being sunglasses, this is the first series to feature morphers that are not worn on the wrist or held in the hands. *This is the first series not to feature rangers who have no interaction with both their predecessors ''or their successors in any form. *This is the only series to have a completely unnamed Zord combination in any way or form. Atleast the English adaption decided not to give the Chameleon Zord/Lion Zord combination with the other main ranger zords. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Jungle Fury Category:Power Rangers series Category:Power rangers Season